Public Relations
by fritztheknife
Summary: Simon is surprised to find his room raided after his and Rivers return from Jiangyin. Missing scene from episode 'Safe'.


A/N This story is a missing scene from the episode 'Safe'. There are therefore some spoilers for this episode in this story. Title from a sarcastic remark made by Captain Mal Reynolds about Jayne in the Pilot episode of Firefly. The characters were created by Joss Whedon and only borrowed by me.

Tired and dirty, but relieved after their narrow escape on Jiangyin, Simon led his sister River to her room on Serenity. The captain might find him and River a burden to have around, but at least he had come back for them, even if it was to find he had to rescue them from being burned alive on the stake...

Simon found it difficult to understand why there were still people on the outer planets who were superstitious enough to think River was a witch who had to be ritually cleansed. But all that didn't mater now. He and River were safely back on Serenity and all Simon wanted to do was to get his sister settled, change his clothes and have a check on Book.

Book, the captain had quickly brought Simon up to date, had been injured in a gunfight and with the doctor and his sister kidnapped, the captain had had no choice but to take Serenity to the nearest medical facility, which had been be the Alliance Cruiser Magellan. After leaving River in her room to get cleaned up and changed, Simon walked into his own room.

Immediately he noticed something was wrong. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and his suitcase and med kit, which he usually kept under his bed, were sitting on top of it, opened. It almost looked if someone had gone through his things. No, that couldn't be. Who would do such a thing? Simon sat on the edge of his bed and inspected the contents of his suitcase. His normally neatly folded clothes were cast aside and crumpled up. His diary had been taken out and discarded on the bed. Simon looked at his orange med kit. Clearly that was searched through as well. His stethoscope had slid to the floor and it looked if some of the medicines were missing. Suddenly Simon remembered the small bundle of money he had hidden away under the shirts in his suitcase. Even as he started looking for it he knew he wouldn't find it.

Only one of Serenity's crewmembers, Simon realised, was selfish, reckless and stupid enough to do such a thing. While he and River were lost on the planet and Book gravely injured in the infirmary, only Jayne would have had enough greed to go to Simon's room and raid it. With a sigh Simon came to the conclusion that he would have to confront Jayne, but not now. There were more important things to do at the moment. He picked some clean clothes and began to change.

After Simon had refreshed himself in the bathroom, he went to check up on Book in the infirmary. He was happy to find the man so well. The doctors on the Magellan had done a good job. Actually, Simon didn't think there was any reason for Book to stay in the infirmary. The Shepherd would be much happier in his own room and with a little bit of support, he might even be able to walk there himself. It wasn't far.

Having safely helped Book to his room, Simon walked into the common room with the idea he better tell the captain Book had been moved. As Simon came around the corner he suddenly notice Jayne at the bottom of the stairs. He was standing not two metres away from the door to Simon's room, and with a very guilty face was trying keep a small backpack out of sight.

'Hey there, Doctor,' he said. 'Glad you're back now, on the ship...'

Simon knew what Jayne had been doing. He had been taken back the things he had stolen earlier from his room.

'Thanks,' Simon said and walked on. From the corner of his eyes he could see Jayne bolting upstairs, no doubt thinking he had gotten away with it.

Actually, Simon was relieved. Now he didn't have to confront Jayne. That never had seemed like a good idea. As Simon noticed the captain looking through the window of the infirmary, he decided that it would be better if this little episode would stay between him and Jayne.


End file.
